


石与花

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	石与花

骤雨欲来的山林里，仿佛总藏着什么东西。

着白袍的僧人警觉起来。他修为未满，此番下山云游已万分小心，谁知却被大雾引进这片密林。  
若是换做以前还可招架一二，只是如今两手空空……  
念头刚起便被主人生生压了下去。既已入佛门，又何必再纠结过去从前？念及至此，他便低敛双目，双手合十，口诵佛号前行。

许是佛经起了作用，阴霾潮湿的树林中所藏匿的不安渐渐消失，化为水一般的平静。正因如此，每一丝细微的响动在他耳目之中都被扩为无限大。  
右前方传来一阵异动。妖异虽然敛去人形，但灵识犹在，自是与普通走兽不同。他下意识扬手结印便要收妖，却被一个稚气未脱的声音吓了一跳。

 

林间雾气流转，两人终于得见对方真容。只见一个俏皮少年郎，一身红衣短打，面如冠玉，此刻正瞪圆了一双眼睛，似要喷出火来。  
"我当是谁，原来是个和尚，"少年人的嗓音也脆生生的，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，"小和尚，你可知你方才差点破了杀戒？"  
法海目光一转，发现妖物正躲在那少年人身后，只露出个尾巴尖。谁知被对方发现，换了个姿势挡得严严实实，连尾巴尖都不许看了。  
"施主所言差矣，贫僧方才是要捉妖。捉妖算不得杀生。"  
"妖也是命，为何算不得？"那少年恼道。  
法海不语。  
看他沉默，少年自觉占了上风，又道："我且问你，你可修道？"  
"贫僧当然修道。"  
"你修得，人皆修得。道就是道，存在于世，万物皆可修得，为何兽修不得？"  
"……"这问题着实尖锐，法海只得闭嘴。  
"我再问你，你可是由母所出？"  
"贫僧早已遁入空门，不问俗世。"  
"好一个不问俗世，你们和尚都是从石缝里蹦出来的么？"  
"……"法海无语，这少年委实牙尖嘴利。  
"为母者何等辛劳，这可怜的小东西刚得道不久，从未做过坏事，如今怀有身孕，方才听到佛号已变回原形，没想到还是难逃厄运。"  
那少年已将身后的小兽抱在了怀里，一团白毛扑簌簌抖动着，甚是可怜。

"畜生修道，兽性难改。施主又怎知这妖未曾作恶？"  
"我自小就在这树林里玩耍，自然识得。"少年声势虽大，但底气仿佛不像以前足了。  
忽然一阵大雨瓢泼而来，法海纵是戴了斗笠也被淋个七七八八。红衣少年一跺脚，上前扯过他袍袖就跑了起来。

 

少年对山路熟悉得很，几个转弯就轻车熟路地摸进一个山洞。这山洞宽阔且干燥，角落堆着一些日用品和食物之类，地上还铺着毯子，似乎已住了不短的时间。  
少年点燃火堆，三下五除二便脱了淋湿的外袍，用干燥的布巾在一团白毛上呼噜了几下，极有防备心地放在离法海最远的毯子一边。  
纵是块木头也感觉得到，自己是被彻头彻尾地当作了坏人。白毛团感受到温暖舒展了开来，仔细一看却是只大肚子的白狐狸。法海内心复杂，干脆找了块空地闭目养神。

不一会儿又觉得有人靠了过来，揶揄道："这位大师修为未满便要坐地成佛了？怕是佛祖也不肯收啊。"  
他睁眼。少年已换了一身黑色衣袍，长发随意披散下来，有些尾稍还坠着水滴。嘴上占着便宜手也没停，硬是把法海拉了起来剥下了湿袍子，顺带拉到了火堆边。  
冷热交替得突然，硬生生逼得法海打了个喷嚏，抬头发现对面那人正盯着他嘻嘻地笑，道："原来你也是会打喷嚏的，我只道你是石头做的呢。"

好像不损人对话就无法进行一样。

法海盯着火苗，少年盯着法海。  
不知过了多久，那狐狸转醒，见白天的和尚犹在，吱地一声钻进少年怀里。少年揉了两把白毛，开口道："还未请教小师父德号上下。"  
"贫僧法海。"  
"法海……似乎在哪里听过似的……"少年轻声嘀咕，"我的真名不便透露，"他眼珠骨碌碌转了几圈，道，"你便称我洛君好了。"

初见时便发现，这少年所穿衣物并非寻常人家所有，头脑又聪慧得很，应该是哪处大户人家的子弟。法海心下了然，便应道："好。洛施主——"  
"停！"少年眉头又皱作一处，"叫甚施主，我又没什么可施与你的。"  
"可贫僧——"  
"罢了罢了，出家人就是麻烦，"少年摆摆手，目光在对面光溜溜的头顶上打了个转，"唯有这头顶让我羡慕得很……"说着拽了一把自己的长发，一脸怨忿。

 

当夜二人挤在毯子上和衣而眠。夜半忽有雷声惊响，小孩低呼一声就撞进法海怀里，只把他睡意撞出去大半。  
少年时期是最奇妙不过的。还未经历过成长打磨的轮廓是柔和的，由此模糊了性别的界限，呈现出一种介于两性之间的魅力来。而未摆脱的稚气则平添几分兽性的原始与率真。  
兽。妖。  
他脑子里浮现出一张脸。  
不能再想了，他告诉自己。

雨声最好催眠。

 

第二天转醒法海便告了辞。这片林子并不在他的计划范围内，待下去只怕又生出什么事故。他并没有管那只狐狸，一是有人护得紧，二是看起来并不像什么有坏心的。  
他自幼习武，脚下步子快得很，却怎也甩不脱身后飘飘忽忽的一个影子。于是索性停下来等。  
就这样静静相持了一刻钟，突然有个人影自树叶间跳了下来。  
"既已告辞，洛施主为何还要跟着贫僧？"  
少年理直气壮道："你既未走出这林子，我为何不能跟？谁知你又在何处伤及无辜性命？"  
这话说得法海不像出家人，倒像个大恶人了。  
"罢了。施主想跟便跟，不必再躲躲藏藏了。"  
小少年脸上露出些掩饰不住的喜色，又赶忙压了下去："这可是你说的啊。"  
法海心里苦笑，面上却只轻轻摇了摇头。

 

山路走了月余，不知不觉已到了春末夏初时节。各色花朵高低错落开了不少。小少年又换回了利落的红色短打，拉着法海一路跑，面上是少见的兴奋劲儿。  
面前是一棵足有百余年树龄的桃树，枝丫上坠满了沉甸甸的花团。少年身形敏捷，一跳一跳地跃上树枝，不停地向下挥手。  
法海在树下站了站，叹了口气，也跃了上去。  
少年抚掌赞道："好功夫。若是我早些遇见你，必要让你做我师父的。"  
法海不语。  
两人坐得颇近了些，法海觉得有些挤得慌。少年人的身子一时半刻都停不下来，微微晃着，激起一阵桃花雨。

"这花真美。小和尚，你可有过喜欢的人？"小孩的眼睛像穿过叶片的阳光一样，亮晶晶的。  
绕弯子没用，法海想了想，答道："有过。"  
少年的身形顿了一下，喃喃道："有也好……总比生下来就是个石头人强……"又道，"若是我早些遇见你，一定要看看你喜欢的女子是什么样，是不是也是石头变的。"

脑海闪过一道破碎的影子。明明觉得已经放下了，有时却仍会蹿出来作乱。

"你出家，是因为她？"少年轻飘飘的声音传过来。  
法海沉默，良久，开口道："是，也不是。"

日光变得柔和而温暖起来，金红色的，像情人临别前不舍而缱绻的拥抱。  
"若是我早些遇见你……你可还会出家么？"少年盯着手里的桃花。风把花瓣吹开，撒在身边人白色的佛袍上。年长者不敢去碰，但也没有掸落，只由它们静静地躺在那儿。  
"你长得好看，真是可惜了。"  
这一句没头没脑的，不知是在叹花，还是在叹他。  
两人坐着，直到新月钩子一样地挂在天角。

 

※  
法海大师苦修三年，圆满出关。  
消息惊动了全朝上下，只因老皇帝一直倾心佛法，与法海更是忘年之交，近些天来日日春风满面，急不迭地要请人进宫详谈。  
老皇帝开心的理由还有一个：自己散养在外一年到头见不着面的儿子回来了。

皇宫上上下下乱做一团。外人看是喜事成双，只有墙内人才知道是如何鸡飞狗跳苦不堪言。  
老皇帝对这个小儿子宝贝得很，想趁着弱冠礼之际立了太子，顺便封了太子太傅。皇帝心里的小算盘打得噼噼啪啪响，猜出他心思的大臣苦口婆心地劝，终于把事情控制在了立太子这一步。只是如今这消息一出，皇帝好不容易被压下来的小火苗又开始蹭蹭长，着实急坏了一群大臣。

"怎么？他老子当得丞相，儿子就当不得太子太傅？"  
太子进门的时候正好听到这一句。老皇帝吹胡子瞪眼，一众大臣瑟缩着发抖。  
"父皇怎的又发脾气？"来人玉冠华服，唇间自然衔着几点笑意，自是一副丰神俊逸的模样。  
"父皇只是想给你选个师父，谁知他们一个两个都拦着，着实气人。"  
"儿臣的师父，必要儿臣自己选才行，各位叔叔伯伯不必操心了。"  
这一番话说得几位老臣面上挂不太住，赶忙纷纷告退。  
"也好也好，过些日子便见上一面！"老皇帝呵呵笑道。

 

法海卒一出关便做了许多场法会，应老皇帝的棋约已是月余之后的事了。只是两人对坐，空见棋盘而不见棋，实在让人摸不着头脑。  
二人静坐了半柱香之久，忽听得有人朗声道："这老头子忒也过分，约人下棋却不带棋子，还说我无礼，笑话笑话。"  
笑声自远及近，脚步轻得很，只听得到衣角摩擦地面的声音。一个人影在纱帐后面晃着，看上去忽远又忽近，终在门口探出了头。  
"洛儿，不得无礼。"老皇帝开口，语气三分责备和着七分宠溺。  
两人谁也不曾料到会在此刻重见，四目短暂交汇便沉默无言。

棋是下不成了，法海心想。

"你们……见过？"老皇帝人精一样，自是明白了五六成。  
"嗯。"两人答道。  
老皇帝笑意更深，道："洛儿，他做你师父，你可高兴？"  
"不成不成。"  
"贫僧不敢。贫僧乃佛门中人，难担太子太傅之任，还望陛下另择贤明。"  
老皇帝听罢一瞪眼："不择不择，他们都老眼昏花，一股迂腐之气，都不如你。"  
"哦？那父皇是希望儿臣跟大师学佛法？还是学缉妖？"  
"缉什么妖！知不知道多危险？"老皇帝手落在儿子脑壳上，嘣的一声脆响，末了瞥法海一眼，看他没什么反应，又道："父皇是要你学做人为君之道，改改你的无礼浮躁之气。"  
两父子斗嘴的功夫不相上下，法海想，若自己并非身为戏中人，心情要比现在愉悦得多。  
又吵了几句嘴，皇帝以事务繁忙为由移驾他处，彻底断了他们拒绝的念想。

气氛一下子缓和了不少。眼前的小少年长大了许多，男孩子锋利的棱角显露出来，眼睛也不再是圆滚滚的，一双桃花眼溜来溜去，最终定在他脸上。  
少年占了主位，理直气壮地与他面对面坐着，整个人没骨头般地趴在棋盘上，一动不动地看他。许久，抱怨道："越发像块石头了，之前不会笑，好歹会说话，如今是真的傻了。"  
法海心中失笑，道："殿下若是看累了，便休息一下罢。"  
"不累，看久了便是石头也能生出花来。"丝毫没有放弃的意思。  
"哦？还请殿下明示，何处有花？"  
少年勾唇一笑，伸出一根手指点过他双目，道："这里，这里，还有——"他的手指停在他唇边，"这里。"

两人靠得近，交谈自然而然便压低了声音，此时更像是情人的耳语了。  
少年的声音没有停，继续道："师父，我好想你。"

法海手边的棋罐子被撞了下去，黑色棋子叮叮咚咚撒了满地。  
少年大声抱怨道："幸亏这罐子是木头的，要是那个玉的，父皇非扒了我的皮不可。"  
门外的宫人听到响动都涌进来帮忙，一时间场面热闹得很。年轻的殿下趁机一把捞起原地发怔的大师的手，飞快地溜出了殿门。"师父，我带你去看花。"他如是说。  
法海突然觉得师父这个称呼并不好，甚至比小和尚还要糟上二十倍。

 

太子太傅的封号终归是定了。纵使满朝文武都惊掉了下巴，老皇帝一个眼刀照样还得自己捡起来安上继续做人。  
法海因此而常驻于皇宫附近的寺院之中，前些日子才用尽办法拒绝太子撒泼耍赖式的同寝要求。  
少年书也不读，大有不要到答案不罢休的架势，无论如何也劝不回来。  
法海叹气，只得道："如此不合情理。"  
"我与师父亲近，便是情，便是理，有甚不合？"  
"如此有违礼制——"  
少年怕他又扯一些长幼尊卑的烂道理，赶忙接口，"那从前不也违了礼制？当时为何不与我讲这些道理？"  
法海无语。良久，只道："……只因殿下惧怕雷声，所以……"  
少年点点头，若有所思，倒是不再发作。

 

殿前跑来个小沙弥，道："住持，南山最近有些异动。"  
"可是妖？"他面色一凛。  
"不，是人。"  
"去打听一下。"  
一炷香的功夫，小沙弥又跑了进来，回道："回住持，是太子殿下派人招雨，已有五六天了。"

 

却说太子虽在自己父皇与师父面前胡闹，礼数全失，他人面前却一点不含糊，加上天生聪慧，又体察民情，很快便获得了众人的爱戴。罩在一干大臣面上的愁云，也渐渐都散了去。

 

※  
老皇帝没能捱过这个寒冷的冬天。  
青年从寝殿大门走出来时，脸上多了些胡茬，布满血丝的眼睛却亮如寒星。他在父亲床边跪了三天三夜。这三天三夜，他只是一个即将送别父亲的、悲痛欲绝的孩子，而如今，他即是君，是这个国家的新皇。

这种交接是残忍的。法海在他的目光里清晰地感知到，他身上的一部分已经消失，亦或是被他自己藏进内心的最深处。  
法海明白，因为他也曾经历过这样相似的交接，却远没有这样迅速、残酷而责任重大。

 

新皇登基，法海被封为护国法师。一干宗府体制皆依先皇旧例。缉妖司也还留着，只不过添了一条新规："不缉无过之妖。"  
缉妖司众人怨声载道，嚷成一片。  
"早听说这位殿下对缉妖司有成见了，这条一出，以后做事难上加难啊。"  
"得了，不丢饭碗不错了。我可听说，陛下当年没回宫的时候，常与动物精怪打交道呢。"  
"这话不能乱说！"众人叱道。  
一片静默。  
"不过，这‘过’与‘不过’，到底该如何判断啊？"  
一时间怨声又起。

法海立于案前。  
"法师不必多言，朕自有分寸。"皇帝的声音既熟悉又陌生，淡淡凉凉，像殿外的雪一样。  
法海不动。他明白，这一对父子一个样，认定了就不会再回头。这次真真是君与臣了，他想。他们之间隔了一片汪洋，他却只有几片花瓣，终究是渡不过去的。  
"有分寸，便好。贫僧告退。"

 

护国法师于寺内静修三年。此三年间，政通人和，百废俱兴。  
新皇下令，有过之妖，杀之；无过之妖，可友之。  
法师于皇都作水陆法会，以祈福消灾，渡万生之灵。

 

※  
变故生于圆月之夜。法海闻讯赶到时，皇都已烧成了一片火海。兽吼声夹杂着人的哭喊尖叫声，响彻云霄。  
不知道是哪一方先动的手。  
坏的妖杀了人，爱人的妖怒起反击却伤了他人，人又群起而杀妖。残肢断骸遍布了一地，鲜血在街道上积了厚厚一层。

忽有一人喊道："咱们落到这个地步，是谁的错？"  
四下里零零星星有人应道："是谁的错？""是谁？""是谁把妖引进来的……"  
"是他……""是他！""是皇帝！"

无数双淌着血的眼睛瞪向空中。那里皇宫的影子黑黢黢的，仿佛某种巨大的妖异。  
"是他……是他害我们……枉我还相信什么万物皆同的鬼话！"女人怀里抱着一颗血肉模糊的小小头颅，哭声凄厉如刀。  
人们沉默着。忽然传出一个声音："……杀了他。"  
"对！杀了他！"  
"杀了这个妖帝！"  
"杀妖帝！"  
人们举起了火把，昂起了头，嘶吼着前行。

 

皇帝站在未点灯的阁楼上，看着细小的火光一点点聚集起来，杂乱喧嚣的声音也越来越统一。他早料到有这么一天，却未想来得如此快。  
终究不得是同路人罢了。

"陛下，他们朝皇宫过来了！"  
他看着身边这个十五六岁的少年。皇宫里的人早逃光了，只剩这个傻小子跟着他，怎么撵都不走。小孩子脸上强装镇定，握着刀鞘的手却抖个不停，骨节白惨惨的。  
他想，我当初是不是也像他这样，又摇了摇头。我当初可是天不怕地不怕。  
"可是怕打雷。"他仿佛听到一个声音说道。低沉的，带着笑意的年长者的声音。  
不是他，皇帝想，他不会笑。

他用手包住少年颤抖的拳头，柔声道："不用怕，没事的。"  
小侍卫先是一愣。他从未看过皇帝的脸，不是不想，而是不敢，此刻却看到了，是极温柔，极漂亮的——  
少年的身体软软地塌下去，呼吸轻浅。皇帝把他藏进一处隐秘的阁楼里，道："好孩子，睡罢，天亮了就没事了。"

 

人们已撞破了皇城的门。有些拿着弓箭，有些拿着长矛。  
倒是不傻，拣了御林军的东西来对付我。皇帝笑着想，那我便帮你们引个路罢。  
偌大的皇城一片黑黢黢，正当众人不知何去何从之际，一盏红灯笼孤零零地亮了起来。  
"在那儿！"

灯光照出一个晃晃悠悠的人影。皇帝看着身上的红披风，叹道："果然今日不该穿红，"又看了看灯笼，"拿白灯笼又未必太凄惨了些。"  
转眼间人群就到了阁楼之下，吵吵嚷嚷汇成兽一般的嘶吼。逐渐有箭支飞了上来，随后越来越多。  
只见灯光闪了两闪，突然灭了。

 

草木的湿气朝他涌来。皇帝深深吸了两口，转身问道："你为何要来？"  
他觉得今天的法海有些不一样。

法海只穿了件白色的僧袍。他的手里提着一把刀。

"你这样子，还真不像个得道高僧。"皇帝笑道。  
法海无语，只像一块石头一样呆立着。  
皇帝也不看他，自顾自道："你可记得，你初做我师父时，我叫人在这里求了几日的雨。你发现了也不恼，只是躲着我。"  
"有时我真的在想，你不会笑，也不会恼，难道真是石头做的？"  
他站在他面前，问道："那你现在为何要来？"  
"为了救你。"法海在心里答道。他也说不清为何，只是在听到消息的一刹那，竟抓起了数十年不曾动过的刀冲了出来。  
"你舍不得我死，"皇帝道。  
"为何？"

为何？  
为何舍不得？法海恍然发现，那个听到雷声会往自己怀里钻的少年，早已长得和自己一般高了。他瘦了不少，也苍白了不少，甚至已有几条细纹爬上他的面颊。  
他穿着一身黑衣，发丝却不再是披散下来的，被规规矩矩地束在白玉冠里。他的披风是红色的，像血，也像火。

法海想伸出手抱一抱这个颤抖的男人，但他的手臂似乎有千斤重，而他面前这人却似乎比纸片还薄。

"你一心礼佛，可知道你与佛的区别？"男人的声音轻轻的。  
"不知……"  
男人把一只手贴在他胸口，牢牢盯着他的眼睛，道："你这里是热的，而佛是冷的。你的佛不过是石头和泥土罢了。"  
"你不是石头，你会破戒。你破的戒，我都知道。"他凑近他耳边说道。

法海整个人在颤抖，他握着刀的手也在抖。不是因为妖血之类的玩意儿，而是因为他的心。他的心在跳动，从那人手掌按着的地方，竟似有什么东西想要冲出来一样。  
"这个不适合你。"皇帝握住他颤抖的手，掰开他的手指，把那柄长刀抽了出来，又从腕子上褪下一串佛珠，放进他空了的手心里。  
"我爹爹留给我的。"他眨了眨眼睛，"他若看到今天这副光景，非要掀翻棺材板打我了。"  
他抬头看他，呆了呆，许久，道："你笑了。你笑起来可真好看。"

突然一个炸雷落了下来。  
皇帝笑着推他："你抱我做什么，我不怕雷了。"

他不怕雷了。从前那个爱赖皮，会撒娇的少年早不在了。  
法海觉得自己犯了杀戒。  
他杀了自己的爱人。  
两次。

他的小少年在他怀里扑腾了一会儿，就安静了下来。后来伏在他颈窝里咯咯地笑。"你身上一股子香火味儿。"他说。

他牵着他的手，道，"哥哥，我带你去看花。"  
他们肩并肩，脚下是燃烧着的皇都城。皇宫也被点着了，黄色的火苗一簇簇向上蹿，如同跃动的花蕊。  
"你看他们，"人在杀妖，人在杀人。人们手里的火把落在房顶上、摊位上、墙壁上，每个人都赤红着眼。"你说，是妖更狠，还是人更狠？"  
法海的心猛地一滞。他万万没想到，这句话有一天会从这个人嘴里说出来。  
"人有兽心，妖亦有人心，这其中的东西，说不清的。"他说。  
"我该去做一个昏君该做的事了。"

 

法海一个人站在山岗上。胸口有什么即将破茧而出。  
洛君，洛君，他轻轻念道。  
红灯亮了。  
他低下头，突然发现有花瓣扑簌簌落了一地。

 

※  
法海用那把长刀在桃花树下掘了一个坑。他的小少年静静地躺在坑底，身旁是一把乌漆漆的长刀。  
那株桃花树开了整整三年。

 

"你要给他们诵经，要作一场法会。不必渡我，便把我埋在桃花树下罢。"

 

 

fin.


End file.
